Padme, Leia, and Jaina, All Slaves to Jabba the Hutt
In my mind, Senator Amidala becomes Jabba's favorite sex slave. Leia and Jaina are brought down from Padme. PART ONE : PADME Padme Amidala ran to her ship right after Obi-Wan Kenobi left her home after the Jedi Council requested him to return to Coruscant. She had to go see Anakin. "He couldn't have done all those things, could he." Padme thought. Soon she was in space heading to Geonosis where Anakin was currently located, Padme had contacted Anakin that she would be arriving in a few hours which Anakin told her that he would be waiting for her with Senator Bail Organa. As minutes went by her ships radar alerts her that two unknown cargo ships are tailing her; than one of the two unknown freighters activates its tractor beam which pulled Padme's ship towards the side of their cargo ship. As Padme was worried that something might go wrong and she was fearful for the tiny life inside her, she heard the door opened and it revealed pirates aiming their blasters at her. They had boarded her ship and the Pirate Leader ordered her capture, She didn't have any weapons to defend herself. The pirates then destroyed C-3P0 and stunned Padme, then they brought everything of value onto their ship then headed to Tatooine with their new items for sale. The plan was to have one of their comrades drive the ship to where she was heading and then give it highly effective explosives along the way. As Anakin stood there waiting for at least one hour with Bail Organa since Padme last contacted him, he then saw her ship entering the atmosphere, and was much relieve that Padme was on time; not knowing that a pirate was in her ship. As Anakin, Organa , and two clone guards were waiting for Padme to come out, suddenly the ship blew up which resulted in an explosion that had almost killed the four that were standing nearby. Anakin was horrified and thinks that the ship Padme was in had killed her. As everyone started to clear the wreckage, Bail Organa voiced his suspicion that Padme's body perished in the explosion along with C-3P0 , and Anakin felt devastated then he fell to his knees thinking that his secret wife and soon to be child were now dead. Naboo immediately heard about the incident and suspected that someone was behind it all which resulte the people wanting to bring the perpetrator to justice. As for Padme being scared half dead from the pirate's attack, they all finally arrived at Jabba's Palace on Tatooine and brought all of their "acquired goods" in front of Jabba, who took everything. He then had Padme brought to his quarters. While she was still unconcsious, Jabba forced a pill down her throat. This pill gave her eternal youth and the ability to understand Huttese. All her descendants would be able to understand it too. "Now, you will be my personal sex slave. You will obey my every wish." Jabba said when she awoke, terrified. "Do you understand?" He continued. "But how can I? I'm pregnant!" Padme cried. "Then I will wait for you to give birth. Maybe your daughter will service me one day as well," suggested Jabba. Padme couldn't bear the idea of that. "How do you know that I'm having a girl?" She asked, confused. "Hutts have abilities like the Force. However, ours are less, how shall I put this, limited? I could hurry up the baby's growth progress. You could give birth tomorrow. In fact, that is just what I'll do," said Jabba. Padme felt devastated that she is to be a sex slave and not Anakin's wife, and that she will give birth tomorrow, when she had just found out about the baby three days ago. She was led away into a room where she was stripped by Jabba's personal servants. Padme felt almost completely naked with her slave outfit on, except for a metal bra and panties which were put aside. Jabba ultimately violated her with his tail touching every part if her body that Padme didn't want. Just than Jabba slithered into the room where Padme was, and he had her pinned down by his servants. His tail then entered Padme and she couldn't fight being penatrated by the Hutt. Than a few hours later Padme was ordered to removed her outfit and be completely naked for the rest of the day. As Padme was done removing her slave outfit the next day she felt pain inside her newly very swollen stomach and collapsed on the ground. Jabba ordered his guard to take her to a room where she would be strapped down and give birth to her child. As everyone was inside, Padme began struggling. She tried pushing hard but the baby wasn't coming. With the help of Jabba's Medical Team they finally manage to save Padme and her baby. With her baby now in her arms, Padme realized that it was a girl and quickly named her daughter Leia before being taken away and presented to Jabba, much to her dismay. Padme was given back her baby and was let alone in a private room where she would spend time with her newborn daughter. As Padme was enjoying her time with the baby, she actually felt lonely without Anakin which she was still in love with and wanted to get out and convince everyone that she wasn't dead. A slave suddenly entered the room and was surprised to see Padme completely naked with a baby in her arm, she then closed the door and walked over to her bed and admire the baby. Padme told the slave that she needed to get out of here, but the woman told her that Jabba had now doubled his security and defenses, so no one will could get in and out undetected very easily. This story seems to be abandoned, so anyone is free to continue. Category:Fanfiction